It has previously been proposed to package magnetic tape cassettes or cartridges in plastic cases which usually are transparent and which are formed in the shape of a receptacle for the cartridge. If information sheets, advertising leaflets, and the like, are to be inserted in such a receptacle, the information leaflet will tend to entirely obscure the contents within the package. It is also known to package goods in plastic containers which are formed with recesses corresponding to the shape of the goods to be packaged, either for shipment or for display. A transparent cover can be placed thereover. Such packages have the disadvantage that they are not suited to the reception of advertising or information leaflets, and that the contents of the assembled package cannot be readily inspected from two directions; plastic molded recess-type packages also are difficult to stack.